


It can't be anything else

by Amarylissa



Series: Far From Home [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny finally gets to see Grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	It can't be anything else

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Acrimonious

“There is no need for this to be acrimonious Daniel.”

“No need? You drag me across the globe so I can see my daughter once a week. You almost bankrupt me with lawyers fees. I have lost my home and left my family in New Jersey. Just what do you expect it to be? Are you surprised that there is a little anger in my voice? Just what did you expect when you started screwing Stan Edwards?”

Rachel blanched at the onslaught but Danny stopped suddenly, smiled, and opened his arms.

“Danno!” 

“Grace. I haven't seen you for sooo long.”


End file.
